


Chocolates and Cheer (Mercy76)

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, DVA - Freeform, F/M, Mercy76, Pharah, new voicelines, tracer x emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: I know a lot of people aren't too pleased with the new Overwatch voicelines that show some Mercy/Genji interaction. To try to lighten the mood, I tossed together this story. No matter what happens, I'll always write Mercy76. They are and will forever be my OTP.P.S.  Sorry if this is painfully tacky.





	

"I got you some chocolate, Genji. Swiss, they're the best." Passing him the chocolates, she greeted him with yet another warm smile. It was times like these she was thankful to have such a wonderful man in her life. They'd been through a lot and more times than she wanted to admit, he'd saved her. He gave her hope and a reason to keep pressing forward. He was her shining, guiding star amidst the darkness and chaos.

"Thank you Angela, perhaps you could share them with me?" Taking her hands into his own, he returned the friendly gesture. His eyes sparkled from beneath the mask, and she could see that he was truly happy. That he was truly at peace and pleased to see her.

Bashfully, Angela let loose a light laugh. "Perhaps at another time." She shot her friends a quick glance and knew it was unwise to keep them waiting. "It really was good to see you, Genji. I look forward to hearing from you soon."

An exchange of hugs followed and she received a fleeting kiss to her cheek. Again, her cheeks flushed but soon the feelings washed away.

Joining her friends, she turned back one last time to look back at the cyborg ninja.

"Couldn't help but notice the way you two got all lovey dovey," Fareeha teased. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like Genji more than you like me."

Grumbling beneath her breath, Hana muttered, "Angela always gets who she wants..."

"No need to be jealous," the blonde turned to her younger friend, "Genji and I are just friends."

"Uh-huh," she rolled her eyes, "because that's what giving each other chocolate's on Valentine's Day means."

"I'm just being nice and he's a really good friend. He's been through a lot. I thought he could use a pick-me-upper." She retorted, a hint of annoyance evident as she spoke.

"Ang," Fareeha rested a hand on Ang's shoulder, "please. You can't be serious. Did you not see the way he looked at you? He loves you. You mustn't be so selfless. Ind-"

"Indulge?" Angela stifled a laugh. "Please," her dry tone caught both of them off guard, "I'm not interested in him. I have my sights set on another."

" _Oh_?" Hana's interest was suddenly piqued now knowing that perhaps she did stand a chance with Genji. "And who might that be?"

Fareeha purred while flitting her lashes at her golden haired friend. "Please tell me it's me."

"Fay," she pushed the woman off, "just how much have you had to drink?"

"You told me we were going to a bar and I can't stand bars, especially on Valentine's Day. Everyone's always hitting on me. Everyone but you." She booped Angela's across the nose.

"That's because I'm constantly having to clean up after you. Have you any idea how destructive you can be? You and Reinhardt are quite alike when it comes to drunken chaos!"

"Miss Ziegler," Fareeha scoffed, "are you suggesti-"

"I know he's not your father. I'm just saying you've spent too much time with him so he's more or less become your father by proxy."

"True," she quipped. "And I do quite enjoy his company. He's a fine man to look up to."

Hana gagged.

"Something the matter?" Angela questioned. "Do you not think Reinhardt a good role model?"

"Too big and clunky. He's not smooth and chill."

"And chill?" Angela cocked a brow. "Are we talking about Lucio now?"

"I wouldn't call him a role model but damn, his work is a piece of art." Waving her arm, she flagged down Tracer and Emily who were meeting them at the bar. "Hey, glad to see you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love," Tracer cheered. "Last year Fay got so bloody wasted I had to call in Winston to drag her fumbling feet home."

Emily piped up, "And can't forgot that singing. Oh," she winced, "I already feel the headache comin' on."

"Here's to hoping we don't let her get the mic this year!" Tracer raised her fist to the air. "Here's to keeping Fay seated and sober!"

"Ladies," Fareeha lunged forward to toss her arms around Emily and Tracer's shoulders, "who says I'm sober?"

"What?" Hana shrugged. "I had one too. After seeing you and Genji... we had to drink."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Are you even allowed to drink over here?"

"That's why I had to do it outside the bar."

"Can you even get into the bar," Emily asked.

All of them fell silent and realized that their Valentine's Day bar plans were foiled. There was no way Hana could get in as she fell below the age of 21 and none of them were up for making fake IDs. Plus, Hana Song wasn't just a nobody off the street. Everyone knew exactly who she was.

"I can just go home," Hana suggested.

"No," Angela's fingers curled around her chin. "No we planned to have a girl's night out and by god, we're having one!"

"Yeah but I can't drink over here..."

"Well then we'll have to think of something else. There has to be a place that doesn't serve liquor that's open," Ang stated. "But where..."

"Burger King?" Fareeha joked.

"Not funny," Tracer retorted. "Hey, but what about that one place. Oooh, that other burger place! The one where they're having a spin to win competition."

"Oh!" Emily seemed to know the place. "Far From the Tree on North Avenue. That diner is having a Spin to Win night. You spin and wheel and compete against others in whatever you spin. Winners advance forward until just two teams are left. All kinds of challenges from speed stacking to singing to trivia. It could be fun!"

"You mean dry and boring," Hana huffed. "I'm telling you, just go on without me."

"Nonsense! We're doing something together. As a group." Angela smiled before asking Emily to lead the way.

"It's a shame Mei, Sym, and Z couldn't join us," Fareeha stated. "But no, they all had to go 'do something.'"

"I'm sure they have a good reason," Tracer shared. "Besides, I rarely get to hang with you three. It's a nice change."

* * *

When they finally arrived, the group quickly found out that Far From the Tree was lacking in guests and entertainment.

"Uhh," Hana's lips twisted to the side to create a distorted, disgusted look. "We sure we want to go in there? It's just us..."

"I'm sure we can snag some locals into joining us..." Emily thought. "Perhaps if we stand out here, we can grab some people off the street to join us. I mean, you can't get to Jason's Tavern without passing Far From the Tree. I'm sure someone will pity us and come on in~!"

Hana, Fareeha, and Emily went inside, leaving Angela and Tracer to reeling in guests.

"C'mon, loves, there's fun to be had here! Who says you need another beer!" Tracer chirped down the sidewalk.

"Lena," Ang shook her head, "I'm not sure that's working."

"Beer'll fatten you up! Get your Lean Apple Burgers here!" she teased.

"Again, not helping."

"I know," Tracer pouted, "but we can't be the only ones here. They won't let us play against each other as it'd technically be cheating."

"Well then we can just have some burgers and fries and enjoy a good laugh. We don't have to w-" her eyes landed on a familiar leather jacket. "Lena," she patted her jacket down to smooth out and bumps, "how do I look?"

The brunette quirked a brow. "How do you look?" She blinked before shrugging. "Uh, pretty?"

"Just pretty?" Angela started to nervously run a hand through her hair. "Not gorgeous? Not beautiful? N-" her voice cracked as a blush immediately covered her cheeks.

"What's gotten int-" Tracer's eyes caught a shadow move off to her side. "Oi," she whirled around, "76," she bounded forward to stop the vigilante in his tracks. "Care to join us?"

Soldier 76 paused just to hear Lena out. He owed it to her for she used to always listen to him.

"Uh," Tracer skipped backwards. "Angie here will fill you in."

"I-I what?" Blushing, she tried to pull away but Tracer's forceful push caused her to loose her footing. Fumbling forward, she crashed into the masked soldier. "I-I-I... uh," she looked away. "I uh..."

Beneath the mask, Jack was trying not to blush. There was something about Angela that drove him wild. Perhaps it was all those years of wanting to ask her out but never finding the courage. Or perhaps it was the fact that she was downright adorable when she was flustered and caught off guard.

Trying not to destroy the facade he's spent years crafting, he spoke. "Something wrong, doc?"

"N-n-no!" She was quick to step back, though she soon regretted it. His warmth was oh-so-soothing.

* * *

"Soooo," Hana pressed her nose against the glass, "ten bucks says Ang has the hots for the old guy."

"What!" Fareeha scoffed, "why would she want him? He's got," she shrugged, "at least fifteen years on her. Maybe more. There's no way she would fall for a man who's old enough to be her father!"

"You're right," Hana said while rolling her eyes, "because at the age of 15, you can be a dad."

"Well you could..." Emily said with a sheepish grin. "Though I doubt that's the case. 'sides, love is love. Numbers don't mean heck!"

"So you're telling me that if I wanted to date ol' 76, you'd let me."

" _No_ ," they both stated in unison. "He's too old for you."

"My point exactly! He's too old for An-"

"Angela is a grown woman," Emily began. "She's experienced a hell of a lot more than you. She's been broken and hurt. She's also been happy and blissful, smitten even. She knows the ins and outs of love and death. She's mature. She can handle a man with less years to give. You... you're young. You need to get out there. Live a little. Get some mud on the tires. Explore around. Have an adventure."

"Ang isn't even forty," Hana complained. "I wouldn't call her that old."

"True, that's her age, but her mind is well beyond 40. She's probably reaching 60 or 70 up there. That makes her compatible with 76." Emily smirked. "They can think on the same wavelength and can engage in conversations that would likely bore the rest of us to sleep."

"Well, either way, it looks like she needs our help." Hana's thumb flew over her shoulder. "Ang is drowning out there and Tracer is the worst wing-woman I've ever seen. Fay," Hana turned to the Egyptian, "do your thing."

Grumbling, she pulled from the table and joined Angela outside.

" _Well_ ," Fareeha sauntered up beside the flustered Ang, "you going to leave this beautiful woman out here shivering or are you going to invite her inside?" Glaring at the red mask, she added, "Or will I have to steal her away for myself."

With an abrupt huff, Soldier 76 took Angela's hand and practically dragged the awestruck woman inside.

"Over here," Hana flagged them over to the corner booth. "We saved you to the end spot," she giggled while shooting in closer to where Emily sat.

" _Love_ ," Emily tapped on the window, "why don't you come inside. I doubt we'll get another poor sap to join us. Torturing one soul will do." She winked over at the white-haired male. The only male in the whole place, besides the cook.

"We ordered a ton of burgers and more fries than we should have," Tracer quipped while zipping over to their spot. "So be sure to eat up!"

Saying not a word, he pointed to his mask.

"Yeah," Hana shrugged, " _so?_ Just take it off. Even if you're ugly, I'm sure Angela will see past your scars." An elbow slammed into her side, causing the girl to double over. "I mean I'm sure it's nothing compared to what we've seen..." She shot Angela a dirty stare. She would get her back for that.

Seated across from 76, Fareeha squinted her eyes at him. "I don't see what you see him in, Ang."

Angela's eyes widened and she tried to signal to Fareeha to stop talking.

"Like, he's just some boring, old, white dude. Probably has boring taste. Probably likes cheap beer. Probably showers once a week."

"Twice a day," he corrected.

"Well," Fareeha smirked, "at least he's clean."

"And what's wrong with cheap beer? Being a 'vigilante' doesn't pay all that well."

"Because it's not wine," Fareeha teased.

"You mean nips," Hana joked right back.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking over here," 76 shifted his attention to Hana.

"Here, yes. Everywhere else? No. The States suck."

"Heh," he had to laugh at that. "It's not all that bad."

"Name one thing that the United States has that the rest of the world wishes they'd thought of first."

"Ford Mustang."

"Why did we even bother," Hana huffed.

Emily laughed. "I think it's cute. Besides, you have to give him credit."

"Psh," Fareeha growled, " _why_? He stole my date!"

"Because he's here. With us. On Valentine's Day. And ever since he took Angela's hand, she hasn't let got of his. So he's either a really good sport or he might like her back." Winking, she planted a kiss on Tracer's cheek. "He reminds me of you. When you were playing all tough to get. But it was all just a front, for show. You just didn't want to admit that you liked me back. But the second I wrapped you up in my hug, you didn't want to let go. Some people are," she sighed happily, "meant for each other."

"Awww," Tracer's nose nuzzled Emily's, "you're just so perfect. Got me the best girl in the whole wide world!"

A scoff caused all eyes to fall on Soldier 76.

"What, you think you have someone better than my Em?"

Clearing his throat, he gestured to the woman at his right, Angela.

Smile growing on her face, she turned to look at him. Although she couldn't see through his mask, she liked to think she could. For in her mind, she saw the man she'd always had a crush on, the man that lead her to friendzone Genji and Fareeha. The only man in her life that seemed worth the wait.

Jack Morrison.

"I can't argue with you," Emily jumped in. "Ang is a hell of a woman." Picking up her glass of coke, she raised it to the air. "So here's to us. To good friends and good times. To the best women the world's even seen."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Angela purred.

"Happy Valentine's Day," they all repeated in harmony.


End file.
